


when you smile

by forbala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Mentor/Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, but NOT FOR LONG LOL, virgin yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Karasuno returns from Tokyo and Nationals, exhausted and disappointed but happy too. Tadashi's day is about to get so much better.
Relationships: Shimada Makoto/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	when you smile

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to my friend who shall remain nameless. I hope you enjoy it! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

They’re back in Miyagi, pulling into the school parking lot in the late afternoon. Tadashi looks up and sees the banner hanging from the school building, _congratulations boys’ volleyball team on making it to nationals!_ His heart clenches. They’ve gone as far as they can this year. Their cheer squad had departed after the Karasuno loss, but Takeda had kept the team in Tokyo long enough to watch the finals. It was the most amazing thing Tadashi had ever seen. Fukurodani was incredible, even if they just narrowly missed out on the win. Tadashi felt privileged to have seen the game either way.

They have a short team meeting in the gym and Tadashi is sure they’re all spaced out, too tired and a mixture of disappointed and proud. Ukai must see their vacant looks, as he lets them go after only a few minutes. Tadashi steps outside, walking beside Tsukki, and checks his phone.

He has a message and his heart clenched. Maybe… 

Shimada >>> Are you guys back in Miyagi yet?

Tadashi >>> We’re just leaving school

Shimada >>> Meet me at Shimada Mart

How can he say no? His mentor is asking to meet him. Maybe he has some words of wisdom to impart. Regardless, he will take any excuse to see the man. He knows his crush is ridiculous, but still.  
n  
“What’s that face for?” Tsukki asks, elbowing him softly.

Tadashi looks up, blushing and stammering. “Oh, n-nothing! I’m just going to Shimada Mart.”

Tsukki looks at him critically for a moment, then shrugs. “Fine. Don’t overwork yourself. We just played a lot of hard games, you know.”

“I’ll take it easy,” Tadashi promises. They soon part ways and Tadashi finds himself walking into the little store. There are several customers but it’s not overcrowded. He has to wander the aisles before he sees the man.

“Ah, Shimada!” The man turns from the shelf he’s tidying up and smiles; Tadashi’s heart skips a beat.

“Tadashi, good to see you! How was the bus ride?”

“Long,” he answers with a laugh. “I slept for a lot of it.”

“That’s good. You need your rest. Those games must have taken a lot out of you.”

Tadashi shrugs. It’s not like he played as much as Hinata or Tsukki or the others, but he was exhausted anyway.

“Well, you did an amazing job, Tadashi,” he says, resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. He fights off a blush at both the casual touch and the compliment. _It doesn’t mean anything,_ he tells himself.

Shimada goes on. “I get off soon, wait around for me, okay?”

Tadashi does, wandering the store aimlessly as Shimada finishes up his shift. Finally, his mentor meets him at the door. “Okay, let’s go.”

Tadashi follows him wordlessly. They pass their usual practice spot and Tadashi wonders where they’re going.

They walk a while and eventually come to an apartment. “Where are we?” he asks.

“This is my place,” Shimada says. Tadashi’s jaw drops open as Shimada casually strolls up to his door like he had said something perfectly normal. When he turns back, Tadashi is still standing frozen on the sidewalk. “Are you coming or not?”

Scrambling, Tadashi dashes inside after his mentor.

It’s a small apartment, nothing big or fancy, but it’s Shimada’s. He lives alone, can do whatever he wants with his space, and Tadashi suddenly and acutely envies adult life. “This is great,” he says.

“Hah, it’s nothing special. Have a seat.” Shimada goes to the kitchen while Tadashi sits on the couch. He fidgets nervously.

When Shimada returns, he passes Tadashi a can of beer. “Um, I… this is beer.”

“You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want, but you earned it.”

Does he want to drink it? He’s never been offered a beer before. He’s underage, couldn’t Shimada get in trouble for this?

He looks up at the man, already sipping his own beer, paying him no mind.

Tadashi takes a sip.

It tastes terrible and he gags. Shimada laughs. “Yeah, you get used to it.”

Tadashi takes another sip. It’s just as gross, but he contains his reaction. They say nothing, drinking quietly in each other’s company.

“Um… what did you want to talk about, Shimada?” he asks after a while.

Shimada puts his beer down on the coffee table and looks at him. “Did I tell you how amazing you were?”

Tadashi nods shyly. He’s not used to praise and it feels weird… but it’s also wonderful, especially coming from his mentor.

Shimada leans in. “I mean it. Watching you, I was inspired.” He puts a hand on Tadashi’s thigh and the boy freezes.

What’s happening? What is this? _What is this?_

“Tadashi…” Shimada reaches over and puts a hand on his cheek, pulling him in close. “What are you thinking?”

What is he thinking? He’s thinking this whole situation is too much, it can’t be real. He must be hallucinating, or dreaming.

“Um… I don’t know…” His voice is quiet, barely a whisper

“Don’t you?”

Tadashi looks the man in the eye and sees the answer. He’s not dreaming. This is really happening.

Tadashi leans in, only by a few centimeters, pauses, then finally closes the distance and kisses Shimada. His lips are soft and warm and inviting. Shimada doesn’t push, just lets Tadashi do what he wants. When he pulls back, the man is smiling.

“You’re so sweet, Tadashi.” Tadashi feels his face heat up like the surface of the sun. All these compliments are going to give him a coronary.

“W-what? No!” He laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head.

“Was that your first kiss?”

“No!” he says, indignant. Well… technically no, but the only other kiss he’d had was during spin the bottle and it was barely a peck.

Shimada laughs. “Can I kiss you?”

Tadashi nods.

This time, Shimada licks at his lips and Tadashi opens them. He knows what’s coming but he’s not prepared for it. Having a tongue in his mouth is so _strange_. He fights the urge to pull away from it and forces himself to lean forward instead.

And then it gets good. Really good. Tadashi loves the feeling, even, of having Shimada’s tongue in his mouth. He reciprocates and Shimada hums approvingly. Tadashi rapidly feels himself getting breathless and dizzy, drunk off the kissing more than the beer.

When Shimada moves a hand to his waist, Tadashi shivers. He pushes his hand under Tadashi’s shirt and holds onto his bare back. Tadashi’s hands fist in his shirt and he leans in as close as he can, pushing, pushing. Suddenly, Shimada grips both hips and pulls him into his lap and Tadashi gasps. Shimada doesn’t stop kissing him, moving down his neck.

“Can I take your shirt off?” he whispers.

“Y-yeah,” Tadashi breathes. He raises his arms to help and the shirt falls to the floor. Shimada immediately latches onto his chest, sucking hard, making Tadashi cry out. It feels good, so good. “Ah, Shimada,” he pants, digging his nails into the man’s shoulders.

“You sound so pretty, Tadashi,” the older man praises and Tadashi shivers. They lock eyes and Shimada’s are dark with intent. Tadashi knows what he wants, and decides he wants that too. He pulls at Shimada’s shirt and the man smiles as he pulls it off. He’s in good shape, muscles firm and strong, and he looks so good Tadashi has the strange urge to lick him all over.

Shimada asks, “Should we go to the bedroom?” Tadashi gulps but agrees, and Shimada leads him there.

Shimada turns on the lamp on the nightstand while Tadashi stands awkwardly in the door, staring at the unmade bed like it’s a death trap, a pit of vipers. Shimada climbs on and beckons him and Tadashi goes.

They’re kissing again, slow but just as deep as before. They kiss for a long time, Shimada giving his nerves time to settle. Finally, Tadashi decides he’s tired of sitting back, he wants to keep going. He moves his hands up Shimada’s firm chest, down again then up his back. Shimada hums encouragingly.

“Lay down,” Shimada whispers. Tadashi does. Shimada kisses down his neck again, leaves another hickey just below his collarbone, and another on his pec. When Shimada’s fingers trace over his nipple, Tadashi whines. When he pinches and pulls, Tadashi almost screams, throwing a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound. He licks over the other nipple and Tadashi starts to shiver. It’s good, it’s overwhelming, he can’t take it.

Thankfully, Shimada moves on, kissing lower and lower. He licks over Tadashi’s abs, modest as they are, moves to bite at his hip then bites at the other too. He pulls away and looks up at the boy. “You’re so cute, Tadashi,” he says with a smile.

“Don’t say that!” he protests.

“But it’s true.” Shimada pinches his nipple again and Tadashi moans. “I like when you make that face. I want to keep seeing it.” He pinches and pulls at Tadashi’s nipples, leans in to lick and nibble, and Tadashi is positively writhing. He never knew he could feel so much from just his nipples, of all things.

“P-please,” he whimpers, unaware he’s even said it until he hears himself.

“Please? What do you want, Tadashi?”

Tadashi covers his face with his hands. That’s way too embarrassing! He can’t say… say _that_.

“You’re too cute, but you need to tell me or I can’t give you what you want.” He pinches one nipple particularly hard and Tadashi yelps.

“Anything! Please d-do anything, Shimada! I need you!”

Shimada seems extremely pleased at that. He pulls Tadashi’s hands from his face and places a sweet kiss on Tadashi’s lips, and another, lingering there. With Tadashi distracted, he pulls at the boy’s track pants. Suddenly, Tadashi is bared for him and he can’t look at Shimada, he’s too embarrassed, turning his face away.

“Hey, look at me, Tadashi.” His voice is gentle and Tadashi slowly turns towards him to see his eyes are too. “How are you doing?”

Tadashi swallows. “I’m g-good.” And he means it. This is amazing. He wouldn’t leave now for anything in the world.

Shimada smiles at him and it’s so affectionate, it makes Tadashi’s heart squeeze. He gathers up all his courage and says, “Please, Shimada, I want to… can I blow you?”

Shimada closes his eyes and bites his lip. “Shit, Tadashi… that’s so hot.” Shimada moves up to lay beside him. “Just go slow, take your time.”

Tadashi settles himself between Shimada’s spread legs and looks at the tent in his pants. He takes a deep breath and unbuttons his pants, fingers fumbling, but he manages to get the pants open and pulled down. Shimada’s cock looks good, it’s big but not too scary, and already half hard (Tadashi has been achingly hard since they started kissing but that’s not important). _Okay, just go for it,_ he tells himself.

Taking the cock in his hand is the first step. It feels familiar, mostly. It’s a dick just like his, nothing special there. But it’s not his dick and that makes all the difference. Shimada mutters encouragement as Tadashi strokes it a few times, getting him all the way hard. He uses the precum dribbling out to slick the way.

When Tadashi licks the tip, Shimada gasps and tells him, “That’s perfect.” Tadashi licks the slit then sucks at it, listening to the pleased noises above him. He pushes down, taking more and more into his mouth, until the head hits the back of his throat. He tries to push farther but he gags and has to pull off to catch his breath.

“It’s okay, don’t do too much, Tadashi. Use your hand too.” Shimada pets his hair and Tadashi leans into it before he tries again.

It goes better this time. Shimada reminds him to breathe through his nose and Tadashi bobs his head carefully. He’s getting the hang of this, can hear Shimada gasping and moaning, and it thrills him.

“P-play with my balls,” he says. Tadashi reaches his free hand down and grips them carefully. Shimada moans louder than ever. He experiments, learning what makes Shimada moan and what makes him pull away. Shimada keeps praising him, telling him, “You’re doing so well,” and “Yeah, just like that.”

Tadashi’s jaw is starting to get sore and he wonders if he can keep this up, but Shimada’s next gasp is sharper and he says, “I’m close! Ah!” Tadashi stutters, not sure what to do, but Shimada takes care of that. He pulls Tadashi away and says, “Just finish me with your hand. You don’t have to swallow.”

So Tadashi does, licks at the base of his cock while jacking him off. He watches in wonder as Shimada comes, splattering over his stomach. Curious and without thinking, Tadashi leans in and licks up a little. It’s gross, just like the beer, but the second taste is easier, also like the beer. Shimada curses and pulls Tadashi up for a deep, urgent kiss.

“You were so good, Tadashi.”

“Oh, uh, good,” he says, blushing but proud.

“Are you ready for your turn?” Tadashi nods and Shimada directs him to lay back. Shimada goes to the nightstand for lube and says, “I’m going to finger you, is that okay?”

“I’ve never…”

“That’s okay. It’ll feel weird at first but I promise it’ll feel good.”

Shimada pours lube onto his fingers and rubs them together to warm it before touching Tadashi. He traces one fingertip outside Tadashi’s hole and that is definitely a weird sensation. But then he licks up Tadashi’s cock and the boy moans so loud he’s sure the neighbors can hear. “Sh-shimada…” he pants out.

Shimada looks up at him. “Call me Makoto.”

Tadashi whimpers and says, whispers really, “Makoto.” Shimada kisses the tip of his cock affectionately.

Shimada takes him into his mouth at the same time as he pushes one finger inside him and it’s overwhelming. Tadashi has to bite down on his fist to keep from screaming. Shimada moves down his cock slowly, thrusting his finger in and out a little at a time until it’s all the way in. He does that for a while and Tadashi is shivering, gripping the sheets for dear life.

When Shimada pulls his lone finger out, Tadashi feels even stranger with the sudden emptiness. But quickly he returns with a second finger and the stretch is good. Tadashi likes it.

Shimada is slow and gentle and, before long, Tadashi is writhing and whimpering into his hand, clasped over his mouth. “M-Makoto,” he whines.

Suddenly, Shimada pushes his fingers against _something_ and Tadashi— well, he yelps. Shimada pulls away from his cock and smiles up at him. “You like that?”

Tadashi nods frantically. “D-do it again. Please.”

Shimada rubs over that spot again and Tadashi’s whole body is shaking. He puts his hand back over his mouth to muffle the sounds he can’t contain. Shimada adds a third finger and sucks his cock back in and it’s too much to handle.

“I’m gonna—! Gonna c-c-!” Shimada pulls back to lick at the head of his cock and Tadashi is coming, shooting over the man’s tongue. Shimada sucks him through it, his fingers still thrusting in Tadashi’s ass but slower and slower. When Tadashi starts whimpering, Shimada finally pulls off and removes his fingers.

Shimada moves up to lay beside him. He strokes one hand over Tadashi’s cheek. Tadashi is panting heavily, and looking at Shimada smiling at him isn’t helping his heart rate. “That was… thank you.”

“I’m glad you liked it. You’re beautiful, Tadashi. I’m so happy I got to see you like this.”

Tadashi blushes furiously and hides his face in the pillow. Shimada laughs softly and kisses his cheek. They lay together for a while, Shimada pulling Tadashi to his chest while Tadashi catches his breath and regains his composure. Finally, Shimada kisses his forehead and says, “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.”

Shimada leads him into the bathroom, where he washes himself and Tadashi before they get into the bath together. It’s nice, Shimada taking care of him, but it’s embarrassing too.

“How are you feeling?” Shimada asks him, holding him close in the bath.

“Good. This is… nice. Thank you Shi— Makoto.”

“You’re welcome over here any time, Tadashi. I’d like to see you more— you know, outside of practice.”

Tadashi sinks in the water, trying to hide himself, and Shimada simply laughs. It’s a nice sound. Tadashi thinks that he’s already excited to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please kudos and comment!


End file.
